The overall objectives of the project are: (a) Investigation of inflammatory responses in the cornea and anterior chamber, both to non-replicating and to replicating agents, and the manner in which these responses are altered by both steroidal and nonsteroidal agents. (b) Investigation of the role of several systemic factors (e.g., diabetes, iron deficiency, alcohol intoxication, aging) on inflammation in the cornea and anterior chamber and on its response to therapy.